


Welcome Home

by Marvinetta



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinetta/pseuds/Marvinetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-It Fic for the season finale of Terra Nova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers if you haven't watched the season finale.

Taylor watched with mixed feelings as everyone congregated in the market to celebrate their return. Every head of dark hair made his heart skip a beat, before reality kicked back in. He smiled and shook hands, and steadily made his way towards what remained of his command center.

“Your office is trashed. I figured the returning hero would like a place to lie low for a while, so I had what's left of your stuff moved to one of the new houses that survived.” Boylan patted him on the back and steered him towards one of the smaller paths. “Even left a 'Welcome Home' present there for you.”

“I'm not in the mood Boylan, but thank you.” Looking down on to the concrete beneath his feet, Taylor realized where he was standing. “Where is she?”

“We took good care of her. Go get some rest.” Boylan handed him a key and pushed him in the general direction of the new housing. “You're no good to us sleep deprived and nearly dead. We'll start the clean up while you get some beauty rest.”

“I have things I need to do.” Slipping the card into his pocket, Taylor headed to the stairs to his office. He ignored Boylan's less than complimentary comments on his abilities to take orders as he went up the stairs. He tossed the Phoenix Group banners to the ground as he encountered them.

The room was trashed. The only thing still intact was the desk, but everything else was in shambles. He tried to ignore the pieces Wash had put in the room to 'make it less like a cave'. His gun safe had been picked clean.

His small bedroom off to the side had been hit by a shell, the bed burnt almost neatly in half. He had few possessions, and a part of him didn't really care which ones had been saved. Poking around the room to see if Boylan had missed anything, Taylor headed back into his office then out to the stairs.

Most of the colony was slowly making their way towards the bar, or towards their homes. Taylor toyed with the key in his pocket as he walked in the general direction of the new housing area. He hated to admit that Boylan was right, the rest would do him good. He needed privacy and quiet to process everything that had happened. And to grieve.

The house was dark, and the section it was in was only half built. It had been spared the damage of the main attack, only a few reminders of the occupation were scattered along the pathway. Slipping into the small house, Taylor ignored the lights and headed straight for the bathroom, peeling off his blood and mud stained clothes as he went.

He didn't even care that there was no hot water. Just being clean was a treat into itself. Toweling off, he headed towards the bedroom, sleep suddenly seeming like the best idea all year. A soft sound made him freeze, and he reached for his pistol. Flipping on the light, he nearly dropped the gun as he watched Alicia Washington blink rapidly and cover her eyes.

“I'd rather not get shot again, even though I guess you do owe me.” Her voice was faint, husky with sleep.

“I think I need to see Doc Shannon.” Taylor muttered to himself and flipped the light off. He went into the living room and started to pull on his clothes. “Seeing shit that isn't there can't be good.”

“I can save you the trip.” Wash's voice was right behind him and he spun around. “Pretty certain I still remember how to check for a concussion.”

“I watched him shoot you, point blank.” Taylor stared at her in the dimly lit room.

“I know, I was there.” She shrugged and gave him a small smile.

“How do I know you're real?” Reaching a hand up, he let his fingers hover a few inches away from her face.

Reaching up, Wash pushed his hand away and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. After a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Burying his face in her hair, he did nothing but breathe in her scent for several minutes.

“How?” he finally managed to ask.

“I was a bit surprised when I woke up in the bar, to be honest.” Wash let out a half sigh, half laugh. “Boylan said Skye messed with the settings on Lucas' pistol when he wasn't paying attention. Instead of killing me, I just got one hell of a headache. They stashed me here to recover, but the party ended before I could rejoin.”

“Would have been nice to get a heads up, you damn near gave me a heart attack.” He buried a hand in her hair and pressed his forehead to hers. “Both times.”

“I'm sorry.” She splayed her fingers across his back and let out a long sigh. “For both times.”

“Next time you come back from the dead, you damn well better get a message to me.” Softening his words with a small laugh, he pulled away far enough to stare into her face. “That's an order.”

“Copy that.” With a smirk, she leaned back against him. Once he'd tightened his grip again, she tilted her head to whisper in his ear. “I don't think my pay grade is going to cover all the damage. I'm either going to need a raise, or we need to work out an alternate payment plan.”

The laugh that burst out of him caused him to grimace as he felt some of his stitches give, but he didn't care. He ignored the tears that came with the laughter, too. He held her tightly until she finally started fussing about his knife wounds and them both needing sleep.

It was the first time he ever smiled while getting a wound re-stitched closed.


End file.
